mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Edge of Faith
Overview Edge of Faith is a short fan film directed by Andrew J. Neis. It tells a suggested backstory for the history between Jacknife and Faith. It was uploaded to Youtube on November 30, 2013 and showed at the Action on Film Festival in Monrovia, CA on August 25, 2014. Produced and cast entirely by the stunt team ANP Stunt Association, it was made on a budget of only $300. Plot Edge of Faith starts with several shots of surveillance cameras around the city, with Faith looking into one with frustration. After getting away from any cameras, she recovers a capsule from a garbage can which contains a smartphone. Nearby, Jacknife witnesses this, and steals the phone. The two embark on a parkour chase, where Jacknife loses his own flip phone. Faith recovers his phone as Jacknife slips away. She calls the smartphone, and threatens to tell any criminals listed in his phone that Jacknife is a patsy for the police. Jacknife agrees to swap phones, but when they do, she tricks him with a wooden block. Jacknife chases her for his own phone back, where she slips away from him behind a locked enclosure, leaving him helpless. After a deep conversation, she recruits him to join the Runners. Production The film was written and directed by Andrew J. Neis, and produced by Vinicios Silva and their stunt team ANP. It was mainly created for two purposes; one was to get everyone together for a project to showcase their talents in one piece and the second reason was to make a true-to-the-game Mirror's Edge fan film. After watching many of the fan films that were based on Mirror's Edge, Neis felt that none of them really encompassed the true style of the game in terms of color, lighting, and the world of the game. Most fan films were either just parkour videos set to the song "Still Alive" or first-person shorts with a plot but no lighting, coloring, or costumes. Andrew set out to make a fan film that matched the game's Lighting, Color, and overall Mood of the game. The team had a budget of $300, which according to Neis, the bulk of which was used to feed the cast & crew lunch, transport stunt equipment, and pay a composer for music. Everything else including the costumes, props, and stunt equipment were already owned by Neis. The location for the shoot, rooftops in downtown Los Angeles, were the home of a friend of Vinicios Silva. Release The film was uploaded in Standard Definition on Nov. 30, 2013. An 1920x1080 version was uploaded on August 11, 2014. The film was showcased as part of the Action On Film Festival on August 25 in Monrovia, CA. Reception Karl Magnus Troedsson of DICE stated that he's "Glad Mirror's Edge can inspire creativity like this." Sara Jansson said, "I've had a look at it and I am really impressed and humbled by the time and effort that you've put in to it. I will send the link to the rest of the dev team so that they can see what their work inspire." Fans of Mirror's Edge have stated that it is the most "true to the game" fan film yet. External links *Edge of Faith on Youtube - SD *Edge of Faith on Youtube - HD *Film Combat Syndicate on Edge of Faith Category:Media